Liquid cooling heat exchangers for cooling electronic components are in use to cool high power electronic chips. Greater heat transfer and maximum power density can be provided by using finned heat exchange surfaces.
The present invention is directed to an improved high performance heat exchanger for cooling electronic components, such as chips, by balancing thermal resistance, spatial temperature variations, pressure drop and space requirements.